Last Wish
by Baileys 96
Summary: Everyone is breakable...Even the lovely Bellatrix or the great Fenrir Greyback. How? Well, let's see...Written out of boredom. Rated T just to be sure. Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise belongs to me but to J.K. Rowling!


Have you ever wondered why people in their worst situation often make totally wrong and absurd decisions? Or why they react completely different than expected? Well, I once did... But that's a long time ago as it seems. I don't know exactly how much time has passed since I've been taken to this place, my new home, I guess.

I call it home because I've been here for so long and been through all those terrifying things, so many emotions flooding through my body. And I call it home because I always wanted to die at home…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_Lightnings and flashes of light chasing me, making me run through the thick of woods, my feet pounding onto the wet and muddy ground._

_All I can hear is my panting and the blood rushing through my ears. Heavy paws drumming in ¾- rhythm, making me push my legs further. Out of the corner of my eye I can see some green flashes racing towards me. Just in time I raised my wand to block them but I missed the red one coming from behind, hitting me at the shoulder and flipping me over into a nearby tree. For seconds I'm stunned and precious seconds running out. Precious seconds that could decide whether I live or die. But the stunning spell doesn't last long and I push myself back onto feet just to be grabbed from behind by two large hands that pulled me back into the shadows._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

And here I am – lying on the dirty marble floor of Malfoy Manor, surrounded by over a dozen Death Eaters. I daren't look up into their faces. Of course, I wouldn't see them; they're all covered by skull-like masks. And so the only things I see are their swishing robe-hems and all I hear is their laughter and their mocks.

A few meters away from me the floor shines and mirrors the clock hanging above it; 10:33pm. Voldemort's been gone since two hours now and still they don't know what to do with me. Well, I don't care; in the end I will die, one way or the other.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a pair of heel-boots stalking towards me. Bellatrix. Will she be my end? I see her bend down to just above my level and whisper:" Well well, my little Mudblood… You've been wasting our time for too long now, don't you think?" I close my eyes. Yes, she will. "Any last wishes?" She asks with a chuckle.

After a moment of thinking I turn my face towards hers and whisper:" If I have to die, I want **him** to do it." She breaks out into a bout of cackling laughter and motions for the man to approach. "The little Mudblood wants you to finish her…Funny, usually the girls want to get away from you… Well, take her…" She turns to me." I pity you Mudblood…"

"Bellatrix?" My voice is hoarse and nothing more than a whisper but it is loud enough to make her turn around. With a raised brow, she opens her mouth but I interrupt her before she could ask. "Say my name… Will you?" Her lip begins to tremble. She doesn't know what to do. "You don't know it, do you? How does it feel? It's easier to kill something nameless than to kill something you know, isn't it?" She stutters something incoherent and leaves the room together with the others. Now I'm alone. I'm alone with my destiny.

And my destiny is called Fenrir Greyback. I hear his boots approach me. With his mouth near my ear he whispers:" Why do you want _me_ to finish you?"

I turn to face him, making my fringe uncover my face and stare into his piercing blue eyes. "Because you are the one who created my life, who changed my life and now the one who ends my life. Do you know who I am?" I saw him taking my face in, my features and especially my eyes. His grew wider.

"I am Leeya Greyback"

**A/N: Please let me know how I've done! I love reviews and I'm grateful for every feedback I get from you! Thank you!;)**


End file.
